


The Other Addams Child.

by kaleigh



Series: Always An Addams [3]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Being the middle child isn't all that bad.
Relationships: Morticia Addams & Pugsley Addams, Pugsley Addams & Wednesday Addams
Series: Always An Addams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482311
Kudos: 20





	The Other Addams Child.

Pugsley was born on a bright, sunny day to parents who loved him and a sister who even at one wanted him dead. Despite this, he had grown into a cherry and inquisitive boy who was very hopeful and full of optimism but no less homicidal than his older sister.

Pugsley had been and still was the favourite child of Uncle Fester, with them sharing a love of the macabre and explosives. In spite of this, he had not been chosen as the family's heir much to his happiness. He was quite content to be his sister's right hand and chief enforcer knowing that he would never be happy responsible for the safety of his family. Pugsley had been very mellow as a child going along with Wednesday's schemes and fading into the background as she dominated the world. As her younger brother, she protected him and through, often violent, lessons taught him to fight back and defend himself.

Despite being the baby of the family, and then the middle child, Pugsley was neither coddled nor ignored. The Addams didn't do that. He had received an equal share of love and affection from his family even with him holding the dubious honour of Best Behaved Addams.

When Pugsley was six, he asked his parents if he could join the Scouts and he'd always remember that his father's enthusiastic response had been overshadowed by his mother's concern. It was then he first realised that Morticia Addams _nee_ Frump was the true protector in the family. This small incident shaped his consciousness enough to know that he was always safe in a world that held his mother. This was also why he stood at Wednesday's back because while he was always his mother's son, she grew into her role as her mother's daughter.

And so Pugsley grew strong, supported and secure in his worldview that once his family was around he would be safe because he was after all an Addams.


End file.
